dragonballxxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kili, the Power Meter, and Babidi Saga Theories
This page will describe Kili, the Power Meter, and some theories about the Babidi Saga. Kili Kili is a unit of measurement used to describe someone's power during the Babidi saga. Babidi can read kili readings using a machine call the Power Meter, which is described below. Now according to my calculations, Kili measures power 200,000 times less than what a scouter woud read, but this will be explained more in depth down below in the Power Meter stuff. Power Meter The Power Meter is a device Babidi uses to measure someone's power in kili. There are two two different power meter's in the Dragon Ball Z series, one used by Spocavitch, and the other by Babidi himself. 220px-PowerMeter.png|The Power Meter used by Babidi, reading Goku's Super Saiyan power at 3,000 kili. Power Meter.png|The Power Meter used by Babidi's minions, reading Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 power, which is off the charts. Both Devices are very similar in appearance. Babidi's minion's power meter reads kili with a meter that's circular in shape, while Babidi's is more along the lines of, well, a bent rectangle in a way. Readings Throughout the series, only four power levels have been read using kili; Yakon's, measured at 800 kili, Goku's Super Saiyan form, measured at 3,000 kili, Dabura's, who stated himself that not even 4,000 kili could defeat him, and Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form, which was off the charts. How the Device is Read As seen, the Power Meter measures power from right to left, so when the meter starts to slide to the left, the power it's reading is getting larger. Theories How Much Kili can the Power Meter Measure? As seen on Babidi's Power Meter in this page from the Dragon Ball Manga, the meter has about 12 dots on it (assuming one is hidden under Babidi's finger. Also on the above image, you can barely see part of a dot under Babidi's finger). Now according to the meter, Goku's kili is 3,000 and the needle goes slightly past the tenth dot, maybe even half way past. But sense we can never be one hundred percent accurate, let's make the math a little easier by saying the needle is at the tenth dot. This suggests that each dot stands for about 300 kili (probably slightly less because the needle isn't exactly on the tenth dot). That means the Power Meter can read a little less than 3,900 kili, because the needle can always go past the twelth dot. Now for the second power meter. Like I said, this power meter has 18 dots. The first power meter has 12 dots, and can read somewhere around 3,900 kili. 12 and 18 are divisable by six. 12 is 2 x 6 and since 18 is one 6 more than 12, then it is times 3. 3,900 divided by 6 is 650, so this power meter reads that much more than the first one. So, in conclusion, the second power meter can read up to 4,550 kili. Power Levels During the Buu Saga During the Babidi Saga in the Majin Buu Arc, Babidi uses his Power Meter to measure Goku's power as a Super Saiyan, Yakon's, and indirectly Dabura. Full Power Super Saiyan Goku is 3,000 kili. Now, 150,000,000 is Goku's power level as an average super saiyan back during the Frieza Saga. This increases to somewhere around 475,000,000 during the Cooler's Revenge Movie (which I"m assuming happens during the 3 years of training for the androids). Now a Super Saiyan 2 is double super saiyan, so Full Power Super Saiyan has to be somewhere between those two power levels (475,000,000 and 950,000,000). My calculations say his actual power level, based on his kili level, is 600,000,000 (becasue this number is divisable by 3,000, which is Goku's Super Saiyan kili level). Now Goku's Power Level could be 900,000,000 (since this is also divisable by 3,000), but it's far to close to the Super Saiyan 2 power level, and this transformation is suppose to be much stornger than Full Power Super Saiyan. Now, 600,000,000 divided by 3,000 is 200,000. This suggests the power read on the Power Meter is 200,000 times less than what would be read by a scouter (which reads what power levels, what we are trying to find). So if Yakon's kili is 800, then multiply that by 200,000, which equals an over all power level of 160,000,000. And Dabura is over 4,000 kili, so his power level would be over 800,000,000. I also figured out that Gohan's super saiyan 2 kili level is over 4,550 because his power made the power meter spin out of control, and it was read with the seocnd power meter.